


The Longest Week Ever

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tears, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Peter loves web slinging, flying around the city by himself. It’s relaxing.Then he’s falling and can’t catch himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Longest Week Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 26  
> If you thought he head trauma was bad... | migraine, concussion, blindness

Peter feels the web stretch and lets go waiting a second to let himself fall a little before shooting another web to catch himself. He loves web swinging, it feels so freeing. Being hundreds of feet in the air by himself, all the little people down below looking like little ants. 

Peter gasps when something shines in the corner of his vision, momentarily blinding him before he feels himself freeze and start to free fall. Unable to stop his rapid descent, unable to move at all. 

His breath is forced out of him when he slams down into a roof top. He lies there stunned and gaping, before he finally catches his breath. Then he realizes- 

He can’t see anything.

Peter rips his mask off hoping that it was just damaged and trying to think last the pounding in his head but everything is all out of wack.

Peter can distantly hear Karen saying she’s calling Mr. Stark but just clasps his hands over his ears. Everything is too loud, the ground feels to rough, Peter presses his hands over his ears trying to block it all out. 

When he feels a touch to his shoulder he flinched away violently, trying to get rid of the insistent touch. Then his suit loosens up, becoming more soft and hands pry his hands away from his ears and Peter can feel headphones out on his head before everything goes blissfully silent.

Now that Peter isn’t being assaulted by his senses he can guess that Mr. Stark found him and is trying to help him. His head is still pounding and Peter can feel himself being lifted against something hard, most likely the Iron Man suit, and then a rush of air as he realizes Mr. Stark is flying him back to the tower most likely. 

Peter just presses his head against the chest plate and closes his eyes, not that that’s necessary because he still can’t see...

Peter feels Tony land and then he is placed upon a cushion, probably a gurney in the medbay. Peter feels a prick in his arm and then he drifts off to sleep. 

—- 

When Peter next wakes he feels very drowsy and sluggish, he’s having to put a real effort into opening his eyes. But when he finally manages it all he sees is blackness. He feels a hand take his and a rough voice speaks up. 

“Hey kid, you took quite the fall there. You really with me this time?” Tony asks nervously, and at Peters nod a quiet ‘yeah’ he speaks up again. “You’ve been in and out over the past few days, we managed to get enough out of you to get the picture on what happened though. The doctors say that the blindness is only temporary, you hit your head pretty hard. There was some minor damage to the occipital lobe that should hopefully heal up within the next week.” 

Peter starts to nod but grimaces and just says ‘ok’. 

The pair falls into silence for a few minutes before Tony speaks up again, “The doctors also are guessing that the sensory overload was because of one of your senses going down. With one out the others just went into overdrive trying to compensate, they think it might happen frequently while your healing but your going to get better.”

Peter sighs at that and says quietly, “Alright, and Tony?” Peter pauses to try swallow, “Could I get some water?”

“Yeah, yeah of course! Let me go get a glass, I’ll be right back okay?” Tony taps Peters hand lightly before Peter can hear him walk out of the room. 

Peter sighs and feels a tear slip down his face, even if it’s temporary, he’s blind right now. He can’t do anything anymore, no Spider-Man, not even his homework. 

More tears stream down his face as Peter wonders about the coming week, what is he going to do until his vision comes back?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it and want to, leave a comment below to let me know what you thought!


End file.
